CinderAllen and his Fairy Godperv
by Naoi
Summary: [hiatus] Allen Walker is abused by his stepfather and older siblings, made to work as a servant in his own home. One day he winds up at the Prince's ball thanks to his best friend and his fairy godperv. *Poker Pair Week Submission* Tyki/Allen
1. Homosexual Card Games

**CinderAllen and his Fairy Godperv**

By: Naoi

**Dedicated to: Dhamphir 72 & Novelist Pup  
**Dhamphir 72 had the most awesome Laven week submission that I read, and it inspired me to try my hand at writing for Poker Pair Week despite the fact that I have never written for DGM before this…  
Novelist Pup is marvelous in all ways possible. _Any Way You Want It_ is most definitely one of my favorite fanfictions. This is to him for putting up the notice for Poker Pair Week on his profile page and letting me know I would be awesome for participating.

Poker Pair Week Submission (Tyki x Allen)

_Summary_: Allen Walker is abused by his stepfather and older siblings, made to work as a servant in his own home. Then, one day he winds up at the Prince's ball thanks to his best friend and his fairy godperv. What happens when our poor white-haired hero's life is turned upside down?

_Warnings_: AU, slash, crossdressing, mean!Timcampy, language

XXX

_Cinderella said to Snow White, "How does love get so off course? All I wanted was a white knight with a good heart, soft touch, fast horse. Ride me off into the sunset, baby I'm forever yours."  
It's the way you love me, it's a feeling like this, it's centrifugal motion, it's perpetual bliss, it's that pivotal moment, it's unthinkable.  
--This Kiss _by Faith Hill

XXX

Chapter One: Homosexual Card Games

XXX

Once upon a time, in a far-away land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman and his little son, Allen Walker.

It was upon the untimely death of Mana Walker, that Allen was given into the care of his uncle, Marian Cross, and his two sons, Jasdero and David. Cross, while not completely unkind, had little time for his brat of a nephew and instead forced the boy to do chores and odd-jobs around the town in order to pay off the man's many debts. His own sons were hopeless and relied on Allen to take care of everything in their lives.

Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair. The family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepbrothers. Yet, through it all, Allen never gave up hope. At each dawn, he found new hope that, someday, his dreams of happiness would come true.

_TMAW_

The sun rose steadily over the hills to the east, shining brightly in the window of Allen's tower room. Groaning at the interruption of his sleep, Allen rolled over and dragged his pillow over his head. The cheerful sound of bird song came floating through the window and reached Allen despite the pillow he had over his head.

Sighing as he realized the birds wouldn't let him get back to sleep, he rolled back over and sat up, pillow thumping against his thighs. He ruffled his hair with one hand while he used the other to cover a yawn. "I'm up guys, you can quit singing now," he told the birds outside the window.

A few of the birds hopped curiously into the room and tweeted happily at him.

Allen glared half-heartedly at the small animals. "Just because you're happy I'm up doesn't mean _I'm_ happy I'm up." He smoothed his hands over the pillow in his lap lovingly. "Besides, you guys interrupted a good dream."

Two of the birds hopped closer, and one female even flew over to land on his worn bedside table. The female bird chirped questioningly and tilted her head.

Allen lifted his right index finger and poked the bird on her beak. "No, I can't tell you what I was dreaming, because then it might not come true." Allen shivered lightly at the thought.

The birds began to trill again but were interrupted by the loud chiming of the castle's bell tower.

Allen scowled and threw his pillow forward. It hit the end of his bed and flopped over onto the floor. Allen scowled harder. "I hear you! 'Get up,' you shout. Sheesh, even he orders me around." He shared a suffering look with his avian friends.

Throwing off the covers, Allen swept over to the screen where his bath was located. "Well, at least he can't order me to stop dreaming," Allen said happily as he stripped off his nightclothes and stepped behind the screen.

A few of the birds began singing again and picked up his clothes to hang, while others got out his butler outfit and wet the sponge for his bath. Allen thanked them when they brought it to him, but wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if he should be creeped out. Deciding just to be glad that someone was helping him and actually being helpful, he let it pass. They did it anyway, even when he asked them to stop.

Changing easily into his pants and shirt, he swiftly tied his ribbon around the collar and pulled on his gloves. Glancing up at his reflection, he deftly brushed his hair forward so that it covered up most of his scar. 'There, that should do it for today.'

Suddenly, a small female mouse in a dark green skirt with black fur came running out from under the bed with a tan mouse with flyaway hair. "Allen-ie! Allen-ie!"

"Hmm? Lenalee and Reever?" Tugging his gloves on tighter, Allen turned to watch as Lenalee scrambled up the dresser. "What's all the fuss about?"

Lenalee jumped up and down in place, her skirt flapping slightly. "Allen-ie! There's a mouse in the house! Brand new! Never saw before! Vis-itor, Vis-itor!"

"Really?" Allen smiled and reached down to open one of the drawers on his dresser. "Well, she'll need a dress, and-"

Lenalee burst out laughing and shook her hands in front of her face. "No, no, no. It's a boy! Boy!" She giggled and turned to gesture at Reever. "Like him." The other mouse didn't know whether to be offended or not, so he settled for shrugging and nodding to Allen. Who knew what the crazy mouse's brother would do to him if he hurt her.

"Oh…" Allen blushed lightly. "I guess that means he needs a jacket and hat then."

"Allen-ie," Reever spoke up, "he's in a trap."

"What!" Allen slammed the drawer shut and grabbed the small clothes he had placed on top of the dresser. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" He gave Lenalee a light glare as he tore open the door and rushed down the rickety stairs to the trap that Reever pointed out.

Lenalee pouted and hopped lightly from post to post. "I would have, but the idea of him in a dress was too funny."

As Allen reached the trap, he had to agree with Lenalee, even if he would have preferred not to. 'Not that I would let her know that.' He crouched down and peered down into the trap. "Aww, the poor thing looks scared to death." The mouse had dark brown coloured fur with a white strip down the middle of his head. "Reever, maybe you better go in and try and explain some things to him."

The tan mouse nodded and hopped inside the trap. The strange mouse took a look at him and backed away further into the cage. "Now, now. It's alright. None of us will hurt you. Allen-ie's nice." He pointed a paw up at Allen who was looking in on the cage with a slight smile.

The new mouse shivered and looked up at Allen nervously. The white-haired boy nodded and the new mouse stumbled forward slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a problem…"

Allen chuckled lightly under his breath. "Don't worry about it. Do you have a name yet?" He picked up the shirt and held it over the other mouse's head so he could put it on.

"No…" came the shy reply.

Allen easily pulled down the dark coloured shirt and placed the light purple hat and shoes on him. "Hmm, I have one then. How about Krory?" The dark coloured mouse grinned and nodded. Allen gulped as he noticed how long Krory's front teeth were. "Alright then, I'll leave you to Lenalee and Reever while I go out and feed everyone else."

_TMAW_

Allen walked carefully out into the hallway where the bedrooms were and opened the slightly dusty curtains. Sunshine streamed in and lit up the hallway.

Turning, he peeked into one of the rooms. 'It looks like Master is back now…' he thought as he noticed a new pile of liquor bottles and stacks of laundry he would have to clean up later.

Angling his body to block most of the light, he opened the door far enough so that the light from the hallway shone on a small round bed beside the nightstand. "Timcampy," he called softly.

A medium sized golden cat blinked green eyes and looked up at him accusingly. "Timcampy, come here boy."

Blinking again, the cat turned around and settled back down on his bed.

Allen hissed and opened the door farther. "Timcampy! Come here now!"

The cat jumped up and looked over to Allen, looking upset and pitiful at the same time. He stretched slowly and leaped off the bed before stalking to the door. The cat looked up at Allen and yawned.

Grimacing at the display of displeasure when he caught sight of the cat's teeth, Allen firmly shut the door. "Look, it's not my idea to have you get up so early after Master comes back, but orders say you get fed first."

Timcampy ignored the attempted placation and stalked off down the stairs. Allen sighed and, making sure the other doors were undisturbed, he made his way down the stairs himself.

_TMAW_

Allen was just finishing up feeding 65, his old horse, when someone came up the path to the side of the chateau.

"Alllllllen~"

Allen sighed and, setting down the basket of corn, he turned to see who had called; not that he really wondered. "Lavi…what do you want?"

The redhead pouted and leaned on the gate to the stables. "Aww, is that anyway to speak to a friend who has come to relieve your boredom for you?" He grinned and flicked his hair to the side.

Allen dusted off his pants and stared at his best friend. "Yes. I do believe that after all you have done to me, inadvertently or intentionally, I do reserve the right to talk to you as I wish." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall of the chateau's stables. A few flakes of the wall fell down and he frowned as he mentally noted that he would have to fix that soon before Cross noticed.

Lavi swept his arms out to his sides and bowed slightly. "I, Lavi, have brought you the greatest joy there is, besides sex of course," he winked provocatively at Allen, "although, I can be persuaded to provide that as well." He hurried on as Allen frowned at him, "Ta-da! Cards!" He flourished the deck at Allen, spreading them out in a fan. "I figured that since we haven't played in a while, that I would bring the game to you!"

Allen sighed. "So, basically, you annoyed Bookman and he kicked you out. You therefore are one, bored, and two, are trying to win money off of me to pay back some of your debts." He ran a hand through his hair as Lavi's eye widened and filled with tears. 'Why does everyone I know want money?'

"My lovely Allen, you wound me with your words! The panda did kick me out, but that was only because I kept alphabetizing the new newspapers by tragedy instead of organizing them by date." He snapped the cards back up into his jacket. "But that's only because it's so _boring_ when they are arranged like that." He pouted at Allen. "So anyway, does that mean you'll play with me?"

Allen smiled lightly at his friend's antics. "Yes, Cross went out drinking last night, so I'll need some quick cash to head off the bartenders." He bent down and picked up the bucket of feed. "Let me feed the mice and I'll be right back, go ahead and set up at the table over there." He motioned over to a rickety table and a set of empty beer barrels.

Walking back into the stable, he ignored Lavi's exclamations of love and how creepy it was he was that he was friends with mice.

He saw Johnny and Reever discussing something near the outside wall. "Hey guys, I was wondering where you were. I almost thought you wouldn't be eating today."

"Nah," Reever said as he picked up some of the corn that Allen dropped for them. "The other's will be out later, Komui has a new project going on in the ballroom that he wants some of us for."

Allen paled. "Just make sure that whatever he does he cleans up after himself, okay? I don't need Cross breathing down my neck because Komuin IV failed and destroyed the tapestries."

Johnny nodded sickly and Reever just sighed. "We'll try Allen-ie," Reever said before they both ran up into one of the many holes around the chateau.

"Allllen~"

"I'm coming," Allen turned and yelled back through the doorway. He emptied what was left of the bucket into a sack and stripped off his apron before heading back out into the yard, rolling down his sleeves as he went.

_TMAW_

"Allen," Lavi whined, "you're cheating…" The redhead pouted as he pulled off his pants and hung them on the fence with most of the rest of his clothes.

Allen pulled the pile of small coins over to his side of the table and shuffled his latest hand back into the deck. "You can't blame me for your lack of talent at poker Lavi."

Lavi huffed and leaned back on his barrel, somehow managing to look proper while missing most of his outer clothes. "Fine then, one last game." As Allen raised an eyebrow in invitation, Lavi continued, "If you win, I hand over my pile of clothes and whatever other change I have in my pockets," Allen's brows drew together at this, "but if _I_ win, you have to come with me to the Prince's homecoming ball."

"Wha-!" Cards flew across the rickety table and Lavi grabbed several of them as they flew off the edge on his side. "I can't go to the ball with you! What about Gisele, or Letty, or even Maria for that matter!" He sputtered.

Lavi waved a hand lightly through the air. He dropped the cards back into the center of the table carelessly and leaned forward on his elbows. "The panda wants me to go, and all of those girls would be more interested in the prince than me. Please," Lavi pleaded, eye widening again and sparkling in the light, "I'll even get the panda to reduce the General's debts at the store."

Allen frowned and stared at Lavi. 'On one hand, it's less debts I have to work off. Plus, it's only _if_ he wins…'

Lavi calmly grabbed the cards back up and began shuffling them as Allen contemplated.

Allen dropped his hands onto the table. "Fine. One last game. I shuffle." He held out his hand for the cards.

Lavi grinned and handed over the deck. "Fine by me. Prepare to lose, whitey."

Allen snorted and shuffled the cards at a fast pace. "You wish, cyclops." He deftly switched cards up his sleeves and began counting out where all the cards went.

Lavi grinned back and swept up his cards in one hand.

_TMAW_

Allen stared in shock at the cards on the table. 'No way…'

Lavi wiggled to get his pants up over his hips and deftly began tucking his shirt back into his waistband. He snickered as he saw Allen's face.

Allen glared up at him. He stood up so fast the empty beer barrel went rolling across the stable yard. "You cheater!"

Lavi snickered louder and bent over lightly, holding his stomach to keep from falling on the ground. "Allen, darling, you can't blame me for your lack of talent at poker," he quoted back to the enraged teen.

"Stop mocking me!" Allen shouted as his face went red. He kept replaying the game over in his head to find a point where he might have miscounted or lost a card.

"Brat! What are you yelling about this early in the morning?"

Allen turned back to the chateau and yelled back without thinking, "Shut up old man, it's almost midday anyway!"

A deadly hush descended on the chateau and Lavi stared as General Marian Cross slammed open a second-story window and leaned out to aim a gun at Allen's face. "You wanna repeat that brat?" Cross asked. He frowned as took in the entire scene in front of him.

Allen's face was flushed from his yelling and he had lost his coat and gloves to Lavi near the beginning of the games. Lavi himself had yet to finish dressing; his shirt was still mostly unbuttoned, and his pants were slipping down around his hips. "Give me one reason not to shoot you right now for having sex in my backyard."

Allen straightened and glared at his stepfather. "I'm not having sex you maniac. We were playing cards, and for your information, I'm now going to the Prince's homecoming ball." He tacked a blinding smile onto the statement.

Cross glared at the three Allens in front of him and yelled back out the window, "No, you're fucking not. I will not have you going to anything that gay when you can be working on this dump." He titled his gun back onto his shoulder. "Now get back to work you brat, and you better have my fucking breakfast up here in fifteen minutes or I really will shoot you."

Lavi winced as Cross slammed the window shut again.

Allen turned back around to face his best friend. "Well, looks like I can't go. I really don't want to get shot." He swiped the change on the table into one of his coat pockets and swung himself into the coat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go make lunch for my stepfather and my two siblings."

Lavi frowned but back out of the stable yard. He really didn't want to get shot either and he would almost bet that Cross _would_ shoot him if he hung around. Now all he had to figure out was how to get Allen to the dance.

XXX

**a/n: **The only copy of _Cinderella_ I had at home was a VHS tape, which was a pain. I had to find and drag out the player, and then I spent like 10 minutes looking for the tape. I finally found it hidden behind all the sewing stuff my housemates stuffed into the entertainment cabinet… Why it was there, I have no idea.  
But yea, VHSs don't have subtitles…nor do they pause exactly when you ask them to. It was a pain to get the first part of this chapter down. I also moved rooms halfway through the story, so I couldn't watch the movie again…

I have a cover designed for this! It's uploaded onto my DeviantArt account. The link is on my profile page. I should also be getting some more art up soon. I just have to find time to draw it around two big tests, a mid-term, a large competition art piece, and writing this story. (T-T) I have too much to do…

I'm sorry about the OOC-ness in this story, but this is the first DGM I've written, and I haven't read any recently, so I'm not sure how close I got them to their correct personalities. Also, it's hard to get an Allen version of Cinderellie, if anyone has any better ideas that Allen-ie, let me know!

Yay for Document Manager finally coming back up again! I was scared it wouldn't for a while. I hope you all liked Chapter One. Please review!


	2. Verbal Molestation

**CinderAllen and his Fairy Godperv**

By: Naoi

Poker Pair Week Submission (Tyki x Allen)

_Summary_: Allen Walker is abused by his stepfather and older siblings, made to work as a servant in his own home. Then, one day he winds up at the Prince's ball thanks to his best friend and his fairy godperv. What happens when our poor white-haired hero's life is turned upside down?

_Warnings_: AU, slash, crossdressing, mean!Timcampy, language

_Disclaimer: _I don't own D Gray-Man.

XXX

Chapter Two: Verbal Molestation

XXX

Allen closed the door behind him and walked slowly up to the bed where his stepfather lay. Balancing Cross's lunch tray lightly in one hand, he held his head high and wondered what Cross would do to him this time. "Master-"

"Hold your tongue brat!" Cross snapped, hand going to his head. "And close the fucking drapes after you put my breakfast down."

Allen held back a smart remark and bowed his head. "Yes, Master." He slid the tray onto the table full of various liquor bottles and, wrinkling his nose, went and closed the inch-wide gap in the curtains that allowed sunlight to shine on Cross's bed. He went to stand at the end of the bed again when Cross sat up.

"It seems you have more time on your hands than I thought you did," Cross said as he gulped back a couple of headache pills. He glared at Allen from underneath his mane of shaggy red hair and continued, "There's a large carpet in the main hall, clean it."

"What!"

"And the windows, upstairs and down, wash them," Cross continued as if he didn't notice Allen's outburst. "And the tapestries, and the draperies-"

Allen gestured wildly to get his stepfather's attention. "I just did the tapestries!"

Cross glared. "Then do them again brat," he hissed. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Cross nodded to himself. "And the garden needs weeding, scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, and clean the chimneys-"

"Absolutely not!" Allen interrupted again. "I'm not going near those chimneys after what happened last time with Lavi."

Cross pulled out his gun and cocked to, pointing it squarely at Allen's head. "Brat…do _not_ interrupt me again."

There was silence for a few moments as Cross appeared to think about what Allen had said. "Alright, I'll send one of the idiots out to clean the chimneys. I don't really want that pyromaniac to blow up the chateau again." Cross renewed his glare on Allen. "You did make sure to tell him not to bring that blasted hammer of his anywhere near here again, right?"

Allen felt a drop of sweat slid down the back of his neck but nodded anyway. He was pretty sure he saw the infamous hammer in Lavi's pant pocket this morning, but he sure as hell wasn't telling Cross that.

Cross looked at him a moment more. "Don't forget the mending and the laundry then. Your brothers have made a mess of their clothes again and Jasdero said he wanted you to take in his pants another size in the waist."

Allen wondered quite how a size zero could get much smaller but nodded anyway. "Is that all, Master?" He asked sarcastically.

Cross grinned. "Why no," he purred, "you can give Timcampy his bath as well."

Said cat hissed from his position beside his master. Allen paled and watched as Cross stroked the long-haired cat lovingly. "Very well Master."

Cross dropped the gun bedside him and glared sideways at Allen, picking up his cup of coffee. "Well brat, what are doing still standing around here?" Timcampy grinned, showing off his rather large teeth.

_TMAW_

Allen was humming and cleaning the front hall when the doorbell rang. The horrible noises from upstairs didn't stop, so he assumed that his stepfather and stepbrothers didn't hear it. Sighing, he stood up and frowned at his wet knees before going to answer the door as it rang again.

A short man stood outside with a bag of large envelopes. "An official invitation from the royal palace," the man announced loudly.

Allen took the envelope the man held out and turned it over to see the king's seal imbedded in the wax. "Hmmm," Allen absently brushed his hair behind his ear as it fell in his eyes. He looked up to see the messenger staring slack-jawed at his face. "Thank you and goodbye," he growled at the man and slammed the door shut.

Raising a shaky hand, he traced the pentacle that was carved in his skin. He felt his throat burn, but didn't want to think about that. Slamming his fist against the door quickly, he straightened and began his walk up the grand staircase to the second floor where Cross was in the middle of 'teaching' his sons how to act like proper gentlemen.

'Perhaps it's time to interrupt,' Allen thought as he heard a particularly loud crash and cursing from the direction of the music wing.

He rushed up the stairs and ran over to where all the banging was. He waited a few seconds for a lull in the shouting and bangs before knocking politely on the door.

Allen had to quickly duck as he heard a gun being cocked. A crack rang out and Allen looked up to see a hole through the door where his head had been. A bullet was imbedded in the hallway across from the door. 'I am not cleaning that up.' Allen thought.

"What?" Cross called out irritably. "Whoever's out there better speak up now if you're still alive of I'm aiming the fucking canon at the door next."

Allen wondered worriedly where they had gotten a canon from but began to speak up hurriedly. If Cross was cursing, he was pissed, and that generally resulted in more debts if he wasn't satisfied quickly. "A message just came from the palace!" He yelled quickly.

Cross slammed open the door beside Allen. "And I should care why, exactly, brat?" He said quietly and fiercely. A large golden gun was aimed at Allen.

Allen stood, gun following him, and held the envelope out. "I believe it's the official invitation to the prince's homecoming ball…sir."

"Finally!" Two voiced screamed from inside the room. The other door was ripped open and Jasdero and David stood there panting.

"I almost thought it wasn't coming and David and I were about to go storm the castle after the general's lesson." Jasdero said as he snatched the envelope out of Allen's hands.

The gun rotated and pointed at the older brother as he ripped the envelope open. "What did I just spend twenty minutes teaching you idiots!"

Jasdero jumped back as Cross fired. Envelope flitting out of his hands and getting grabbed by David who began opening it for himself. "Always take when the other party is distracted, unless said party is the general, in which case, sneak liquor into his pockets instead of out," David replied, finally getting the envelope open and beginning to read it.

Cross shouldered his gun and grinned. "Exactly, good to see one of you idiots was listening."

"Hey!" Jasdero yelled absently as he crowded over his brother's shoulder to read the invitation.

"It says that the ball is tonight, and all eligible maidens and gentlemen are to attend." Jasdero said as David blinked at the letter.

"Wait, does that mean that Allen gets to attend too?" David asked. "No way, the punk still hasn't fixed my pants."

Cross leveled a look at his oldest son. "Do you make all the decisions now? Cause if so, I believe there are some bills that need paid." He smirked as David and Jasdero paled. "No? Well okay. The brat's not going anyways. He has too much to do."

"Aww Master, does that mean I can go if I get all my work done?" Allen blinked coyly at his stepfather.

Cross turned around to stare at his stepson. "What the fuck are you on? Has that redhead contaminated you with his idiocy?"

Allen blinked and felt like slapping himself. He didn't know what it was about his stepsiblings that always made him act so stupidly around his master, but it always invariably happened.

A hand slammed into his back. "Alright then brat. Since you want to go so bad, if you manage to get everything done, find something to wear, and take a bath, then you can come with us."

Jasdero and David's eyes widened. "Whaaaa-?"

Cross's eye glinted evilly. "Be sure to mind the last one brat, I won't be associated with anything as uncommon as dirt."

A hand gripped the back of Allen's jacket and lifted him. Allen barely had time to close his eyes and cover his head before he was tossed out the window. He heard shouts from Jasdero and David behind as he fell down towards the pavement and the gory death that awaited him if he didn't right himself.

Allen sighed and concentrated on flipping himself to land on his feet. 'Stupid Master, stupid self…'

_TMAW_

Allen stared in shock as he walked back into his room. All of his mouse friends were arranged around a, admittedly very pretty but still not appropriate for him, dress.

"Where did this come from?" He asked as several of them began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Surprise!" Lenalee cried as she bounced up to a bedpost so she could see better. "Do you like it?" She asked excitedly. "Lavi brought it by earlier, but we didn't think it looked very nice as it was, so Big Brother Komui came up with a new idea!"

Allen felt as if his head was mounted on a cog as he jerkily turned to look at the mouse standing proudly next to the dress. He was a mostly white mouse with a dark coloured head. His fur flipped up in a curl around his face. "Koooomui."

The mouse looked up and smiled. "Allen-ie! Don't you love it? I had to fix several things, the skirt was too short before, and your friend had somehow managed to give you a mostly sheer top." Komui tisked. "No, I had to fix several things, but it looks lovely now, right? We used one of your old sewing books that had a base design."

Reever grabbed Komui and lugged him out of the way of a flying pillow.

"I'm not going to the ball! And even if I was, I'm not wearing a dress!" Allen yelled. His face was flushed and he could feel his temper rising as he stared at the dress on the mannequin. He walked over, tore the dress off its stand, and carried it back down the stairs. As he was walking across the main hall, his stepfamily came out.

Jasdero immediately broke out laughing when he was what Allen was carrying. "Are you seriously going to wear that?" He asked. David was chuckling beside him and holding his stomach. The brothers were wearing matching tuxedos in gold. Jasdero's was a spin off his normal outfit with the sides of the pants open and just laced up while his jacket had a fur lining that was falling off one shoulder. David's had a short-sleeve top and lacing that draped around his legs.

"It looks like a star threw up on a pillowcase," he continued.

Cross was looking at him thoughtfully. "I didn't realize you were that serious about going to the ball. After all, you were screaming at your friend when he invited you."

Allen reddened and threw the dress at him. "Stupid Master, I didn't choose the dress myself! Lavi left it for me!" Cross raised an eyebrow and Allen felt like screaming. "And for your information, I was going to throw it out!" Allen stopped, panting.

Jasdero and David were looking at Allen in awe. "Temper, temper. You should calm down before you break something, right David?" Jasdero asked as he leaned on his brother's shoulder. David nodded.

"Brat, we don't have time for this." Cross said, tossing the dress aside.

"Hey wait! Isn't that Jasdero's belt?" David asked as he grabbed the dress out of the air.

Jasdero grabbed it from his and looked too. "It is! You thief!" Jasdero ripped the belt off of the dress. "And these are David's ribbons." Several pieces of the sleeves were torn off next. David got in it too and ripped up the top layer of the skirt, shredding the sheer fabric that had flowed in gentle waves.

The two went at it for a while before Cross stopped them. All three boys looked at the hole in the floor. Cross shouldered the gun and looked at his sons. "Enough. We don't want to be late to this stupid event. You two whined enough about it earlier." Cross grabbed the largest remains and shoved them at Allen.

"Clean this mess up if you aren't going to be going," he said before sweeping off to the front door, long maroon cloak snapping at his heels.

Allen gripped the fabric tightly in his hands as he watched his stepfamily leave through the door. Turning as the door closed behind them, he rushed out to the garden, eyes burning.

When they had been tearing up his dress, Allen had heard several comments on his scar and how even the best dress in the world wouldn't help him.

When he reached the small stone bench in the inner garden, he threw the dress across the stone and curled up on top of it. The wind blew a few leaves off of the tree above his head and he heard them land in the pool behind him.

'There was no need for that…I know I'm a freak…' Allen's thoughts spiraled down and he felt a few tear leak their cool trails down his cheeks.

"There, there, boy, no need to cry."

Allen felt a hand stroke through his hair and glanced up swiftly, a gasp escaping his lips. A handsome dark-skinned man was sitting on the bench under his head. His eyes were a dark chocolate colour and his hair curled ever so slightly at the end, lending the man a smoky beauty. The man smiled gently at Allen, his hand running down the boy's back slowly.

Allen felt the hand sliding lower and backed away from the comfortable lap he had been resting in. "Who the hell are you?" He asked as he watched the man for any overt signs of untrustworthiness.

The man's smile broadened and he stood swiftly, sweeping his top hat off in one smooth motion. "I am Tyki Mikk, fairy godparent extraordinaire. I'm here to help you get to the ball."

"I'm not going to the ball," Allen said slowly as he watched the dark skinned man, Tyki he reminded himself, straighten and place his hat back on his head.

"Not by yourself of course not," Tyki said, waving a hand in some vague direction, "and certainly not looking like you would cry at any moment."

Allen blinked and Tyki was suddenly in front of him, one gloved hand rising to pull Allen's chin up. "Such a unique scar…"

Allen felt tears start again in the back of his eyes and brought forth his anger to keep from getting upset and doing something he would regret. "I do believe that is none of your business Mr. Mikk."

Tyki backed away as Allen glared at him. "Alright, I can see when I'm supposed to leave well enough alone." he raised his hands, palm out, in a placating gesture. "That surely can't be the reason for you to not be going to the biggest social event of the season though?" The lilting tone at the end of the sentence turned the statement into a question.

Allen frowned, "No-"

"Good!" Tyki said, clapping his hands. "Now, we have some work to do before I send you off." The dark skinned man gave him a once-over. "Not that you need much work," He amended, winking at the slowing reddening Allen.

"First we need a pumpkin!" Tyki said as he looked out at the vegetable section of the gardens.

"A pumpkin?" Allen sputtered lightly, too curious about why they needed a pumpkin to worry about the fact that this strange, handsome, man was about to send him off to a ball.

"Yes," Tyki winked at him again and Allen noticed a small beauty mark just below his one eye. "Pumpkins make the best carriages after all." Reaching out his hand, he flicked his fingers and Allen watched as a small flock of dark butterflies flew off and surrounded the pumpkin.

Whatever they were doing next was obscured as Tyki stepped in front of him. "Let's let my Tease work out all the kinks in your transportation, no?"

Allen found himself nodding even as he heard a slight scream from Lenalee and Miranda.

"Good," Tyki murmured to him. "Now, let's see." Using his hands, Tyki began measuring Allen's body size, taking a chance at a quick grope while the boy was still distracted by his voice and eyes.

Allen came back to himself as Tyki stepped back and tapped his chin. He frowned. "I think you are more of a Fairy Godperv than any Godparent," he remarked as he processed exactly how many times his ass had been grabbed by the man in front of him.

"Maybe…" Tyki said distractedly as he looked into Allen's eyes. "Now, I think your red-headed friend had the right idea, but your mouse friends ruined it somewhat…"

Allen backed away as a few of the butterflies flew closer to him than he thought was necessary, especially after he saw the white and gold pumpkin they had left behind.

Before he could grab something to smash the butterflies, or even just turn and run, Tyki had appeared behind him and wrapped him in a hug. "Hush, boy, no need to fuss. I'll make you prettier than than the moon."

Allen registered that the butterflies had poker symbols on the edges of their wings before his vision was covered by Tyki's hand.

As the butterflies worked, Allen breathed in. Tyki smelled like spice and it was making him lightheaded. His eyelashes fluttered against Tyki's palm. He felt air by his ear and shivered. "Do I make you nervous, boy?"

"No," Allen breathed out.

"Good."

Allen blinked and his vision was clear. 'Defiantly a Godperv.'

Tyki stood in front of him, arms outspread. "And _now,_ you are fit to go to the ball."

Allen looked down and caught a glimpse of shimmering fabric before he was shuffled into the coach. The door closed and Allen looked up to see Tyki at the window. Allen's vision was off, and he raised a hand to move his hair out of his face, but Tyki grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it, you look stunning," he smirked. "No need to thank me of course."

Allen huffed. "I wasn't planning on it. I still don't want to go to the ball."

Tyki's eyes glittered. "I expected no less, boy. Just as a warning, the spells I've used will end at midnight. Everything will return to the way it was before."

Allen looked into the hard dark eyes and nodded his head. "I understand…"

Tyki smirked again, eyes twinkling. "Good, now time's running out. Go, have fun!" Tyki hopped back as the coach began to pull out, coat tails flapping in the wind. "Go find your red-head friend! He'll be sure to show you the best places to dance!"

Allen felt his face flush and turned his head sharply to look out the other window. He wondered if he only imagined the sad look in Tyki's eyes as he told him to have fun.

XXX

**a/n:** I was worried I wouldn't get this up today. If you live in the US and have been watching the weather you know the southeast is essentially getting raped today. I lost power for several hours today.  
I hope you all appreciate me ignoring my History mid-term in order to write this for you. I do eventually need to write my History mid-term though since it's due on Monday.

I love Cross. ^^ Can you tell? I wasn't sure if I wrote Jasdero and David correctly, but I tried at least. It was hard to not make David completely stupid in this fic cause I always saw him as of very little intelligence and always following Jasdero's lead.  
Tyki was a pain because I didn't realize before that the fairy Godmother rhymed. –slams head on desk- I can't rhyme to save my life hardly. I also apologize for Tyki's crappy section, because it was getting late and I really wanted to just get the section done. Therefore, it wrote itself, not following my plan at all hardly… -sigh- Plus, my housemates commandeered the TV, so I really don't know what the movie was like at that point.  
Be glad, I almost cut this off so many times, especially after Tyki told Allen not to cry. Xp It was really tempting.

I'm not sure if I followed the prompt too well… but I think it turned out okay. Unbeta'd, in case you couldn't tell.


	3. Towels

**CinderAllen and his Fairy Godperv**

By: Naoi

Poker Pair Week Submission (Tyki x Allen)

_Summary_: Allen Walker is abused by his stepfather and older siblings, made to work as a servant in his own home. Then, one day he winds up at the Prince's ball thanks to his best friend and his fairy godperv. What happens when our poor white-haired hero's life is turned upside down?

_Warnings_: AU, slash, crossdressing, mean!Timcampy, language

_Disclaimer: _I don't own D Gray-Man.

XXX

Chapter Three: Towels

XXX

Lavi watched as Yu greeted yet another of the 'eligible young men and women' who were here tonight to see him. He held back a chuckle as he saw Yu practically growl at one girl to get her to leave him alone.

As if sensing his best friend making fun of him, the prince turned and glared at Lavi. The red head merely waved happily to his friend and leaned more comfortably against his column in order to scan the crowd again, trying to spot the white hair of his date.

A butterfly had delivered a letter to him this morning saying that Allen would be coming to the ball and that the red head should simply wait inside, his CinderAllen would be delivered. Lavi had laughed at that. Very few people knew about the nickname that Lavi had given his friend, or the story behind it.

Lavi looked up and saw King Tiedoll leaning over the railing of the royal balcony to see if Yu would show any interest in the latest girl to be announced.

_TMAW_

"The boy's not cooperating!" Tiedoll cried as he leaned forward to see the latest girl, a vision in green and yellow, walk forward.

His son only bowed, growling lightly under his breath. Tiedoll sighed as the girl hurried away. He leaned back and slammed his fist on the edge of his chair.

"I don't understand it!" He cried. "There must be at least one who would make a suitable mother!"

Marie hurriedly shushed the king and pointed across the way to the other balconies where various noble families were sitting.

Tiedoll sighed and let his head rest in his hand, "A suitable wife," he amended quietly.

_TMAW_

Allen walked slowly up the steps to the palace, his heavy gown trailing slightly behind him.

After Tyki had bid him farewell Allen had taken the rife to look over his attire. He had then spent a good ten minutes ranting on the fact he was a _boy_ and did _not_ need to wear a _dress_. The next five were taken up cursing Lavi, Komui, and his fairy godperv. Allen made sure not to actually mention any names on the last one in case the man showed up again and made him wear something even worse.

The gown wasn't bad, considering what it could have been. The shirt was a full ballroom skirt, silvery blue in color with the overskirt made of some sort of glittery fabric, causing it to shimmer when they passed under the streetlights. The sleeves were fitted close to his arms-with just enough give not to show his muscles from cleaning, long, and had a small loop that slipped around his middle finger and held them in place down his arm. A white button covered the top of the loop and was also covered in the shimmery fabric. White gloves thankfully covered his hands from view. The top was cleverly designed to have ruffles placed just the right way to make him look like a small chested girl. A lace collar circled his neck and tied with a bow at the back. Red accents were strewn around the gown with some of the piping and stitches, but the overall colour scheme seemed to be silver and pale blue.

He didn't have a mirror to see his hair, but when he used his hands, he found that it had been pulled back into some kind of bun or something similar and lace had been draped to flair out to the side of the bun and a small part of it fell in a half-veil over his scarred eye. His bangs had also been pulled and styled to cover up his eye as well.

The worst part of it though was the shoes. He hadn't noticed them earlier since Tyki had helped him into the carriage, but when he looked, he noticed that he had been given glass slippers. Fucking glass high heel slippers with sparkles on top. Lavi would kill him if he saw him like this. Actually, now that Allen thought about it, Cross would kill him, Lavi would just laugh and then grope him.

Still mumbling curses under his breath, Allen made it to the top of the steps. Two rows of guards stood at attention to either side of the red-carpeted hallway. Sparing them a few glances, Allen wandered slowly further into the castle. He vaguely knew the layout from Lavi's rambling stories, but he wasn't truly confident enough to stroll casually through the place as it he owned it. Plus, the glass slippers-surprisingly comfortable as they were on his feet-were weird enough to walk in that he only trusted himself with small steps.

Using his gloved hands to lift the front of the dress, he cautiously started up the stairs that should lead to the main ballroom.

_TMAW_

Kanda was about read to kill someone as two simpering idiots came up to stand in front of him. One of the idiots had sewn his mouth shut for some stupid reason. It certainly didn't make the whore look any prettier if that was what the man thought. Gripping his sword and feeling a tic begin in his forehead, he looked up to glare at his father.

He paused though as his eyes focused behind the two. Wandering into the entrance of the ballroom was a short girl in a silver dress.

His eyes narrowed and the fools in front of him smiled seductively as they thought his attention was on them. Growling a quick "move," he shoved past them and over to the girl in silver. His eyes flashed as he noticed she didn't even look over at him. A small smile made its way onto his face as he loosened Mugen from his sheath.

_TMAW_

Lavi looked on curiously as Yu glared at the two men in front of him. 'No, not them…'

Lavi straightened and followed Yu's gaze over to a lost-looking girl who had come in late. 'Shit. Yu hates it when people show up late.' Dusting off his jacket, Lavi roughly pushed past several of the ball's guest and planned an intercept course to reach the girl before Yu did.

_TMAW_

Allen was spun roughly around as his arm was grabbed by someone. "Wha-"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing coming in late?" Came a gravelly question whispered almost furiously from the dark haired man in front of him.

Allen gulped and placed a calming mask on his face. He smiled politely and looked the man in the eyes. "Pardon me; I didn't realize the time when my…godfather…decided to send me out."

Kanda noticed the pause when the girl was saying godfather and frowned.

Allen quickly smiled brighter. "If you'll excuse me please…" He tugged lightly on his arm, but instead of letting go, the man tightened his grip. Allen was quickly getting annoyed and was contemplating simply punching the man when a familiar red head popped up beside the dark haired man.

"Hey Yu, I'm sure the girl didn't mean any harm…" Lavi's voice trailed off as he noticed who was being held captive by his friend.

Allen smiled nervously when he saw the grin on Lavi's face expand.

"I see you met my date then?"

Kanda looked over at the red head. "Really?" Yu gave Allen a once-over. "With such a small chest? That's unlike you, rabbit."

Lavi slung an arm around Allen's waist and smiled cheerfully at Yu. "Yes, but Elena here is special." The hand grew tighter and slipped down to rest on the back of Allen's overskirt. Lavi turned his eye to look at Allen. "You know, I was worried you wouldn't show up at first, and then you come in with a new dress! I almost didn't recognize you."

Allen assumed the blink at the end of the statement was a wink and swatted Lavi's hand away from his butt. "Oh, but I wasn't really planning on it. I was simply assaulted, manhandled into a new dress since my old one got torn to shreds, and shoved into a carriage. I had no idea I really would be coming here." Allen's eye was twitching when he finished and Lavi edged away slightly.

_TMAW_

Kanda looked on in slight curiosity. Something about 'Elena' was off to him. "Rabbit, your date insulted me." The red head looked about to protest whatever was about to happen as he saw Kanda finger Mugen thoughtfully. "Because of her, this fucking ball has to be extended. She's dancing with me to make up for it." The 'or else I'll slowly skin you alive with Mugen' was implied but not spoken.

_TMAW_

Lavi gaped. 'Did Yu just ask if he could dance with Allen?' He completely ignored the threat simmering in Yu's dark eyes. The red head looked over to see Allen about to decline and quickly shoved the boy forward.

"Normally, I wouldn't do this, but I trust Elena not to cheat on me." Lavi winked at Allen as the white haired boy looked back at him with murder in his eyes. "Only one dance though. She is my date." Lavi gave one more wink to the new couple and walked away to see if his column was still unoccupied. There was no way he was missing this if Yu actually wanted to dance with someone.

_TMAW_

Allen bowed hesitantly to the man Lavi had just handed him off to. The other man didn't even bother with more than a short nod of his head before sweeping Allen out onto the dance floor.

Stumbling slightly on the edge of his gown, he quickly picked up the edge and tried to match the flow of the steps the other man was leading his through. He had only danced with Mana when he was young, and that had been many years ago.

Luckily, living with Cross had taught him to be light on his feet and be able to read where someone was going to move. He used these skills now to twirl effortlessly along with the man as the lights dimmed and the court orchestra started up a waltz.

'Fuck, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip,' Allen mumbled to himself as he unconsciously tightened his grip on the other man in an effort to swing around gracefully. He hair slid to the side slightly and his eye fell half-shut in prayer as he prayed for the dance to end quickly.

_TMAW_

Kanda watched as the girl quickly adapted to his step and easily followed along, even when he changed from the normal waltz to something more strict and complicated.

He frowned when he noticed her hand pulling at the back of his jacket. He also noticed her closing her eyes as they danced. Taking the opportunity, he raked his eyes across her figure and watched as she almost stumbled in parts of the dance, but never really fell.

As the completed another circuit of the improvised pattern, Kanda finally pieced together what he was seeing and feeling into one accusation.

Changing the flow of the dance, he looked up to an amused Lavi. He smirked at the man and confidently began to twirl his new dance partner to the outside balcony.

_TMAW_

Lavi gulped when he saw Yu smirk at him from across the dance floor. He has been watching gleefully as Yu had begun to check out Allen, but now he was worried that Yu had noticed something he shouldn't have.

'Craaaaaaaaap! I'm coming Allen!'

Once again leaving his column to chase after his white haired friend, Lavi only made it halfway across the ballroom before he spotted someone else heading in exactly the same direction he was.

The red head paled as he noticed General Cross heading towards the outside balcony with a curious look on his face. 'Can this get any worse?' If it wouldn't be inappropriate, Lavi would have been chewing on his handkerchief right now with tears streaming down his face.

Without warning, a large red curtain swept down and cut off Yu and Allen from sight. Lavi looked over and saw Marie standing by the curtain pull, smiling slightly.

Watching as Cross pulled out a gun and began quietly threatening the king's attendant, Lavi snuck over to the side door that led to the top of the trellis over the balcony.

_TMAW_

"You're a guy."

Allen started. The way it had been said, it wasn't a question. Looking up at the dark haired man who was still twirling him around the dance floor, he pasted a quizzical look on his face. "What makes you say that?"

The other man snorted. "It's obvious, beansprout."

Allen paused, forcing the other man to stop or be forced to drag him around. "What did you call me?"

The other man smirked down at him superiorly. "You heard me, beansprout. Or are you deaf as well as short?"

Allen frowned, temper rising. "Those two things have nothing to do with one another. And my name is Allen."

"Tch. Whatever beansprout."

Allen was about to respond when the castle's clock tower rang out. His head swung around, lace covered hair hitting the other man in the face. "No! I thought I had more time than this!"

_TMAW_

Kanda frowned. 'More time than this?'

"What the hell are you talking about beansprout?" he questioned, arms tightening around the boy's waist.

The boy's head swing back around and a large blue eye pleaded up at Kanda. "Please sir, I must be leaving now." The boy ripped himself from Kanda's hold almost easily and began running back out into the ballroom.

Kanda frowned and started after the boy. "Wait!" He ran back through the flapping curtains and caught sight of the boy fleeing down the grand staircase before he was mobbed by the other partygoers.

Growling, he freed Mugen and began through again, the crowd parting this time as they warily eyed the sword in his hand.

_TMAW_

Allen heard the man still attempting to follow him as he hurried out the door. 'Were did the time go?'

One of the stupid glass slippers fell of his foot, but he didn't dare turn back around for it as he heard more people rushing behind him, calling for him to stop.

His white and gold pumpkin carriage was sitting just at the bottom of the steps. A handsome golden-haired footman was holding the door open and waving Allen hurriedly forward.

He had just stepped into the carriage when the dark haired man he had been dancing with appeared at the top of the stairs with Lavi.

"Let's go!" Allen called to the driver, being thrown back into his seat when the carriage actually started moving.

He heard someone call hurriedly for the gates to be closed. The carriage made it through though, just before the doors closed on top of them.

Allen glanced back through the window in the rear of the carriage and saw the doors opening again to let a host of black riders out to follow them.

"Faster!" Allen called frantically as the carriage almost rolled over going around some of the corners of the narrow streets in town.

The clock tower rang out a final time and Allen felt the seat of the carriage begin to waver underneath him. 'Fuck!'

The wheels started to droop and Allen flung open the door and jumped out into the bushes on the side of the road just as the carriage finally shrunk completely and turned back into a pumpkin.

Timcampy, 65, Lenalee, Reever, Miranda, Krory all scrambled to get out of the way as the black riders came around the corner and smashed the remains of the pumpkin that had been their carriage.

"Oh…" Allen sighed as he looked at the small orange squishy pieces of pumpkin littering the ground. Dusting off the back of his pants, he sat on one of the ricks to rest a bit. "Well…it was nice while it lasted."

Timcampy walked over to him and nuzzled his leg. Allen looked down and petted the cat, watching in case it decided to go after Lenalee and the others.

"He was nice, if you ignored the attitude and name calling." Allen huffed. "I never even got to meet Prince Kanda."

"Allen-ie! Look!"

Allen looked where Lenalee was pointing and saw one of the forsaken glass slippers on his foot. "Well…looks like Tyki left me a reminder."

Looking out of the bushes, he checked to see if any of the black riders were around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he headed back onto the road and began walking the rest of the way home, his various animal friends trailing behind him.

_TMAW_

Allen sighed as he towel dried his hair. As soon as he had gotten home he had taken a bath to get the dirt from the road off of him.

Closing the window to keep from freezing after he went to sleep, Allen sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at Lenalee who was jumping happily from bedpost to bedpost.

"Lenalee…" The small mouse stopped and looked over to where her friend was sitting. Allen held out his right hand and Lenalee jumped onto his palm. The girl looked up at him consideringly. "How do you…"

Frustrated at himself for not being able to vocalize his question, he ran his other hand through his hair. "You know Komui loves you, right?" Allen huffed and the small mouse ran her paws over his thumb gently. "Well…how do you know that?"

Lenalee grinned at him and opened her mouth before Allen quickly amended his question. "I mean besides when he shouts it to the halls and everyone else in sight."

The girl's smile softened and she sat down, leaning against his curled fingers. "Well, he does that, Allen-ie, but he also tries to make sure I'm happy. He'll come up with these crazy ideas to 'help' me do something all the time. And he's always scaring off any of the boys to make sure they don't bother me.

"Does that help you Allen-ie?" Lenalee asked softly.

Allen sighed and pushed his bangs behind his ear. "Yea…it does…"

He placed the girl gently down on the nightstand, waiting for her to hop off before he pulled his hand back. He smiled gently at her, "Goodnight, Lenalee."

Allen didn't even bother pulling the covers down, he just curled up on the bed and pulled the towel over his head so he wouldn't have to look at the worried and caring face of his friend. His thoughts were swimming and it was a restless night of sleep Allen finally fell into.

XXX

**a/n:** So here's the reeeally late third chapter. The other's will be coming up as they get done. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this fic. I feel bad about being late, but after haunting the Poker Pair Week forum for a while, I feel better since everyone seems to feel bad about it too. (as a side note, I can't wait for Novelist Pup's fic!)

If you haven't noticed yet, I also have some side chapters uploaded as a new story. They're the parts of the movie that don't realy concern Tyki/Allen, so I didn't want to put in, but wanted to write. (yes, that was shameless self-promotion)

I feel like Allen is kinda OOC here, but hopefully it works. Suggestions, fanart, comments are all appreciated!


End file.
